Nuestra canción
by Ann Rae
Summary: Me encuentro con la cara que me había pasado los últimos años admirando en la foto de boda de mi madre. Lo abrazo y solo consigo decir Papá... one-shot;)


**Este one-shot esta inspirado en la increible historia de Suazanne Collins. Ningun personaje me pertence y algunos fragmentos también son de su libro. Espero lo disfruten n.n/ **

**Pov. Prim**

Mientras caminaba hacia la Veta me percaté de que cada vez el camino se hacía más y más dificil. La nieve comenzaba a volverse más espesa y las nevadas se volvían más largas. Era una de las peores y más temidas épocas, además de la cosecha para todos los que vivíamos en la Veta. El invierno siempre significaba escasez de alimento y de calor, además de la aparición de numerosas enfermedades que no podrían enfrentar si no los ayudaramos mi madre y yo. Paro un momento en el camino y dejo mi cesta llena de hierbas que mi madre necesitaba junto a mi y comienzo a frotar mis manos que se sienten con poca mobilidad por el frio. No se cómo podía soportar Katniss este frio en el bosque, ella pasaba horas con Gale cazando y nunca se veía enferma o algo parecido. Mi hermana siempre había sido muy valiente en el sentido de arriesgarse a romper las reglas solo para sacarnos a mi y a nuestra madre adelante sin importarle las consecuencias que puedan haber. Siempre he admirado a Katniss por eso. Ella siempre dice que le admiro más yo porque me enfrento con cientos de heridos y enfermos mientras ella huye al bosque, pero ambas sabemos que de las dos Katniss es la más fuerte y que sin ella nuestra pequeña familia podría desmoronarse.

Una vez que recupero un poco de calor me agacho para tomar la canasta pero me distrae una figura que se difumina en la lejanía con la niebla. No podía creer lo que veía enfrente de mi. Pase mis manos encima de mis ojos y cuando los abrí me dí cuneta que la figura se convertía en un bello charlajo que venía en mi dirección. Sin embargo lo que más me sorprendio de la bella ave fue que cantaba una hermosa melodía silbada. Esa melodía la podía identificar hasta dormida, era la nana que me cantaba Katniss cuando me sentía asustada y no podía dormir. Esa era la misma canción que mi padre le había enseñado a Katniss cuando era más pequeña y oírla me hacía sentirlo más cerca. Nunca pude conocerlo, aquella explosión en las minas me lo había arrebató antes de poder siquiera intentarlo.

El charlajo seguia acercandose cada vez más, así que me olvido un momento del frío y me quito los guantes color vainilla que mi madre me había tejido hace un par de años atrás. Levanto mi mano derecha en dirección al charlajo y este al posarse en mi dedo vuelve a comenzar a silbar la hermosa melodía. Cierro un segundo mis ojos y escucho en mi mente el canto de Katniss que seguro haría callar al charlajo por su belleza. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos me encuentro con la mirada del charlajo, que es más profunda de la que cualquier animal que yo hubiera visto, además me resulta extrañamente familiar. Entonces el ave extiende con gracia sus pequeñas alas dejando al la vista un pequeño trozo de papel atado en su pata. Comienzo a desatarlo y pienso que tal vez sea un mensaje de Katniss y que lo ha enviado desde el bosque. Tal vez han activado de nuevo el alambrado y se ha quedado atrapada ahi con Gale.

Deslizo delicadamente mis dedos por el pequeño pergamino para desenrrollarlo y siento como mi corazón palpita por no saber que esperar. Entonces se logra leer _"No te preocupes cariño todo saldrá bien". _¿Qué quería decir la nota? Entonces comprendo el mensaje cuando mi mente grita _tienes 12 años..._ _bienvenida a los juegos del hambre._ Siento como sudo en frío ante la posibilidad de ser escogida. ¿Quién enviaría la nota? Levanto la vista hacia el camino que se pierde por la niebla que se ha vuelto un poco más espesa. Entonces un hombre comienza a cantar los versos que tanto me reconfortaban

_En lo más profundo del prado bien oculta_

_hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna._

_Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_

_pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._

Corro hacia la voz, en mi cara siento como se dibuja una sonrisa y las lágrimas se deslizan. Se de quien se trata, la voz es inconfundible y tan bella que el charlajo ha parado de silbar. Entonces me encuentro con la cara que me había pasado los últimos años admirando en la foto de boda de mi madre. Lo abrazo y solo consigo decir _Papá... _Él sonríe y acaricia mi pelo. _Si estás aqui seguro todo estará bien _digo mientras él se agacha para quedar a mi altura y responde _se fuerte nena estás con Katniss._

Me quedo sin saber que más decir. Quiero hablarle de lo asustada que estoy por la cosecha y las teselas de Katniss, pero sobretodo de lo que me aterroriza perder a Katniss como lo perdí a él. Pero antes de poder pronunciar cualquier palabra mi padre comienza el último verso.

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_y mi amor por tí aquí perdurará._

Me besa en la frente y comienza a desaparecer en una luz blanca que cubre todo alrededor dejandome ciega. Cierro los ojos tan fuerte como puedo y al abrirlos descubro que estoy en mi casa. Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana. _Un sueño eso fue todo_ me digo a mi misma poniendo mis manos en mis mejillas. Me asomo por la ventana y veo un par de niños, vecinos nuestros vestidos de forma especial y bien peinados. Eso solo me hace asegurar que el sueño ha terminado. Ahora comienza la pesadilla... el día de la cosecha ha llegado.


End file.
